Forgiving
by Na-chan2
Summary: Jack se tut et reprit difficilement sa respiration. La fureur du Docteur n’avait fait, si c’était possible, qu’augmenter encore plus. *spoilers 2x13 pour Torchwood, et 3x13 pour Doctor who*


Titre : Forgiving

Auteur : Na-chan

Genre : crossover, H/C, angst

Résumé : Jack se tut et reprit difficilement sa respiration. La fureur du Docteur n'avait fait, si c'était possible, qu'augmenter encore plus.

Fandom : Doctor Who, Torchwood

Disclaimer : Les deux séries appartiennent à Russel T. Davies, et aux autres personnes qui ont des droits dessus.

Spoilers : 2x13 pour Torchwood, et 3x13 pour Doctor who

Note de l'auteur : Je regarde les deux séries en anglais. Je ne pense pas utiliser les termes anglais, mais c'est plus que probable que je ne me rende pas compte qu'il y ait des mots français à la place de ceux que j'utilise, donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer (et quelqu'un sait ce qu'est la traduction française de « The Oncoming Storm » et du « Hub » dans la série ?).

_**Forgiving**_

Jack resta fermement le dos tourné au reste du Hub, le regard fixé sur ses mains serrées fortement l'une dans l'autre, ses jointures blanches, et tout son corps tremblant sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Il leur avait failli. Il avait failli. Encore.

Cela montait à combien maintenant ? Combien de personnes avait-il formées, avait-il déroutées de leur vie, pour finalement les voir succomber alors que lui continuait à respirer ? _Merde_, il avait vécu plus de mille ans sous terre, plus de mille ans à mourir asphyxié et à revivre, coupé de tout contact humain, et au final, il n'avait pas été assez bon pour sauver _deux_ membres de son équipe ! Est-ce que le temps qu'il avait passé sous terre, ce millénaire qu'il avait perdu, lui avait fait perdre de ses réflexes ? Mais non, bien sûr que non, parce que _même avant_, avant tout ça, il avait été assez stupide pour lâcher la main de Gray. Une demie seconde, même moins, et il avait gâché sa vie. Est-ce qu'un millénaire à mourir asphyxié et à revivre, encore et encore, était suffisant pour expier de la vie qu'il avait détruite, la vie de la personne qui lui était la plus chère ?

Il voulait rire, rire jusqu'à pleurer, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment de larmes pour le moment. Il était devenu tellement pathétique ! Est-ce que son reflet allait se mettre à se moquer de lui, comme il l'avait fait pendant ces nombreux siècles ?

Il prit difficilement une inspiration explosive et se força à arrêter ses membres de trembler. Deux de ses subordonnés… collègues… amis… venaient de mourir, mais il restait le leader de deux autres personnes, Ianto, déjà émotionnellement instable et prêt à se briser et Gwen, qui souffrait pour la première fois d'une telle perte.

Après tant de fois, cela devrait devenir plus facile, non ?

Il posa ses mains sur le bord de son bureau et, d'une impulsion, fit reculer sa chaise puis il la fit tourner jusqu'à se trouver face au reste du Hub.

Ianto occupait la place de Tosh, scannant les différentes données qu'ils avaient récoltées dernièrement pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'anomalies – enfin, d'autres anomalies que celles provoquées par eux-mêmes, John et Gray – et Gwen était assise à son bureau, jouant distraitement avec un crayon alors qu'elle était au téléphone, le mobile coincé entre son oreille et son épaule.

Ils allaient avoir besoin de nouveaux coéquipiers.

Il serra les mâchoires et se leva afin de quitter son bureau et voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, un témoignage à vérifier, un weevil à attraper, n'importe quoi.

Il était penché par-dessus l'épaule de Ianto, vérifiant ce que lui vérifiait déjà faute d'avoir mieux à faire lorsque le bruit caractéristique de leur « ascenseur » retentit dans le hub. Tout avait été tellement calme ces deux derniers jours au niveau extraterrestre, deux jours qu'ils avaient consacrés entièrement aux arrangements des funérailles, que cela avait été presque anti climatique par rapport aux événements précédents. Il leur fallut quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne réagissent, mais dès que le bas de la silhouette de l'intrus entra dans leur champ de vision, il y avait trois armes pointées sur lui.

Puis Jack se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait avant même que l'importun ne soit entièrement visible. Après tout, il connaissait peu de personnes portant un costume bleu avec des converses rouges.

Le Docteur.

…

Il rangea son arme, s'attirant les regards curieux et légèrement suspicieux de ses coéquipiers, et leur fit signe de l'imiter. Ils lui obéirent ; à contre cœur et prêts à dégainer à tout moment, mais ils lui obéirent.

Enfin, il croisa le regard du Docteur. Mais à part se regarder sans même cligner des paupières, il n'y eut pas d'expression particulière sur leur visage. Jack entendit Ianto prendre une brusque inspiration lorsqu'il reconnut l'individu qui les rejoignait, mais il ne se retourna même pas à ce moment.

Et l'ascenseur arriva à destination, se logeant dans la pierre à sa base, de telle sorte qu'il ne soit plus visible.

Jack avança d'un pas, se distançant légèrement de son équipe mais se trouvant toujours excessivement loin du Seigneur du Temps alors que ce dernier descendait de la pierre pour se trouver à la même hauteur que lui.

- Jack.

- Docteur.

Il sentit le regard curieux de Gwen lui bruler l'arrière de la tête. Il n'avait aucun mal à deviner ce à quoi elle songeait, à deviner qu'elle se demandait s'il s'agissait du « bon type de docteur ».

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ?!

Et Jack put observer le visage de son vis-à-vis se transformer entièrement, d'impassible, il devint la représentation même de celui que l'on surnomme The Oncoming Storm (« celui qui apporte la tempête »).

L'immortel s'attendait à beaucoup de choses – mais pas à cela. Il cligna des paupières, trop surpris sur le moment pour formuler une réponse intelligente.

- J'ai laissé passer, l'année dernière, lorsque le rift a été ouvert. Après tout, vous avez réussi à gérer ça tout seul comme des grands, mais là l'énergie aspirée pour voyager dans le temps pour je ne sais quelles raisons a rendu le rift encore plus instable qu'avant. Comme quoi, quelque soit l'époque, c'est impossible de faire confiance à Torchwood.

Pendant qu'il parlait, le Docteur ne tenait pas sur place, trépignant, se passant la main dans les cheveux et faisant des gestes avec ses mains. Et pourtant, sur les derniers mots de sa phrase, il fut totalement immobile.

Jack savait que le Seigneur du Temps cherchait spécifiquement à le blesser, et cela rendait ses mots encore pires à ses yeux. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas prêter attention à ce qu'il lui disait, à le rationnaliser, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Jack, je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, mais non, tu es toujours aussi inconscient !

Le Docteur s'était remis à se passer les mains dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus à chaque fois.

Malgré sa propre colère, il sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Il avait vu dans quel état Cardiff, _sa_ ville, s'était retrouvée. De plus, il percevait la fureur du Seigneur du Temps comme si c'était la sienne, et tout cela avait pour conséquence de le faire se sentir encore plus misérable.

- Ca suffit !

Il avait oublié à un tel point la présence de ses coéquipiers qu'il faillit sursauter lorsque Gwen prit la parole.

- Vous n'étiez pas là. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Tout ça, ce n'était pas de la faute de Jack ! Et il est hors de question que je reste plantée là à vous écouter l'accuser !

Le Docteur ne fit que la regarder de haut, avec toute la suffisance que sa précédente incarnation possédait – et n'était-ce pas étrange, de voir une expression si familière sur un visage différent.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux partir tout de suite.

Jack aurait souri à l'intervention de Gwen, touché par ses paroles, si elle n'avait pas fait pire que mieux. Il allait l'arrêter, il était à deux doigts de prendre la parole, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose d'étrange. Comment la fureur du Docteur pouvait-elle être plus forte que sa propre culpabilité ou sa propre colère ?

Il entendit le bruit caractéristique de personnes dégainant leur pistolet, et il se sortit de ses pensées pour se tourner vers ses deux coéquipiers – deux, et non plus _quatre_.

- Ianto, Gwen, rangez vos armes. Je suis désolé, mais tout ceci ne vous regarde pas.

Puis il fit de nouveau face au Docteur et prit garde à bien le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je pense que j'ai été suffisamment clair sur ce point. Tu es la personne que je respecte le plus. Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier ou te haïr suffisamment fort pour ce que tu as fait de moi. Mais tu n'es pas infaillible non plus. Il y a eu l'année qui n'a pas existé, le Maître et la machine à paradoxe. Tu as sacrifié toute l'humanité dans l'espoir de sauver quelqu'un.

Jack se tut et reprit difficilement sa respiration. La fureur du Docteur n'avait fait, si c'était possible, qu'augmenter encore plus. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer les raisons derrière cela : le Maître avait été un Seigneur du Temps, et non un simple humain.

- Quand tu lui as pardonné, je l'ai accepté, parce que ça venait de toi. Mais je n'ai pas compris.

De nouveau, il prit une difficile inspiration, plus douloureuse que de nombreuses morts qu'il avait subies.

- Mais je comprends maintenant. Et je ne m'excuserai donc pas auprès de toi du dommage qui a été commis.

Même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Même s'il voulait en ce moment qu'une personne qu'il respectait lui dise que tout ceci n'avait pas été entièrement sa faute.

Il se retourna, pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, mais il s'arrêta et fit volte face pour se retrouver face à face avec le Docteur une dernière fois.

- Et je sais bien que tu possèdes des pouvoirs psychiques mais si tu pouvais arrêter de projeter tes émotions sur moi… !

Il se dirigea enfin vers son bureau, où il allait pouvoir s'effondrer dans son fauteuil, et ignora les « quoi ?! » que le Docteur prononçait derrière lui.

Puis une main se posa sur son épaule et il résista à sa première impulsion qu'était l'envie de se dégager de cette prise.

- Je ne projette _pas_ mes émotions, Jack. Vous humains avez une compréhension des télépathes et des empathes trop réduite pour que je puisse vouloir communiquer avec vous de cette manière !

- Alors qu'est-ce que je ressens, hein ?! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant rageusement.

Il vit l'expression du Docteur changer peu à peu. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il allait ironiquement ignorer ses paroles, puis il le vit peu à peu douter, jusqu'à ce que, avec hésitation, il lève les mains et pose ses doigts sur ses propres tempes.

Jack savait qu'il allait le scanner télépathiquement, et décida difficilement de rester immobile, de le laisser faire.

Il vit un ciel rouge, orange, jaune, arborant deux lunes, le tout surplombant une magnifique ville aux hautes constructions protégée par un champ de protection. Il vit des milliers de bâtiments, plus grands à l'intérieur que l'extérieur ne le laissait présager. Il vit le tourbillon du temps, et sentit la peur l'envahir, et avec la peur l'envie de fuir à l'autre bout de l'univers. Il vit le TARDIS, changer d'apparences au fil des régénérations du Docteur, il vit le Maître, portant différents visages. Il vit une petite fille le regardant avec de grands yeux et une expression taquine l'appeler « papa ». Il le vit, il _se_ vit, changer de corps et de personnalité au fil des régénérations. Il vit les Daleks, il les vit évoluer jusqu'à devenir des armes de combat. Il vit deux races s'éteindre alors que _lui_ survivait.

Puis le Seigneur du Temps en face de lui prit une inspiration explosive, et il se retrouva tel qu'il avait été _avant_, face au Docteur, toujours dans le Hub.

- Jack.

Il regarda son compagnon les yeux voilés alors qu'il tentait de reprendre pied avec la réalité, de maîtriser le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'avait traversé quelques secondes – quelques minutes, quelques heures.

- _Jack._

La voix se fit plus pressante et il redoubla d'efforts pour se concentrer sur le Docteur. Il sentit des mains plus froides que celles d'un être humain entourer son propre visage, le forçant à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jack ? … Quel… Quel âge as-tu ?

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'idée de relater les événements des derniers jours. Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il fonctionnait. Il reléguait les événements au fin fond de son esprit, et les analysait – beaucoup plus tard – de la manière la plus objective qui soit.

- Jack… ?

Seulement, _bien sûr_, le Docteur ne le laisserait pas faire comme il le souhaitait.

Sans un mot – ce n'était pas qu'il ne _voulait_ pas, c'était qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas – il attrapa les mains du Seigneur du Temps et l'invita à poser ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il ferma ensuite les paupières et rassembla les souvenirs des jours précédents, les poussant au bord de sa conscience, puis il alla chercher un événement beaucoup plus lointain – mais tout aussi présent – et fit de même avec lui. Il savait qu'il ne présentait pas ses souvenirs dans l'ordre logique, mais l'esprit du Docteur était suffisamment puissant pour les trier lui-même.

Tout alla très vite. Il se vit lâcher la main de Gray, il vit John débarquer, il se vit de nouveau attaché mais cette fois-ci dans le Hub, il vit les explosions détruire Cardiff, il vit le retour dans le temps, il vit Gray, il se vit être enterré, il se vit ressusciter une fois – et toutes les autres furent identiques – il se vit être déterré par Torchwood, il se vit se réveiller après tant d'années, il se vit pardonner à Gray, il se vit le cryogéniser, il vit le corps mourant de Tosh, il se vit réaliser que Owen avait explosé, il…

Il se recula brusquement, coupant nette la connexion. Il n'avait pas voulu aller aussi loin…

- Jack…

Il se sentait incapable de lever la tête et croiser le regard du Seigneur du Temps. C'était une chose de savoir que celui-ci lui en voulait, et c'en était une autre de lui donner suffisamment de raisons pour qu'il le haïsse définitivement.

Il l'entendit soupirer, et se traita de lâche de ne pas réussir à lui faire face.

- Tu réalises que tu es plus âgé que moi maintenant ?!

Le ton, mi amusé, mi plaintif, le fit rire sans qu'il ne puisse se restreindre. Le son était peut-être, juste sur les bords, hystérique, mais il eut l'impression de _respirer_ pour la première fois depuis plus de mille neuf cent ans.

- Jack ?

La main de Gwen se posa sur son épaule et il s'en éloigna inconsciemment, refusant son contact sans le vouloir.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et, d'un seul coup, le Docteur tourna sur ses propres talons pour faire face à ses équipiers et devint _charmant_.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas de manières ! Mais bon, je n'ai jamais été connu pour en avoir, donc je suppose que cela peut se pardonner. Je suis le Docteur. Et disons simplement que Jack et moi sommes… de vieux amis !

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où Gwen dévisagea le Seigneur du Temps, avant de lui adresser un léger sourire.

- Je suis Gwen Cooper, et voici Ianto Jones, nous sommes les coéquipiers de Jack.

- Bien sûr, Jack n'a pas cessé de parler de vous. Et Torchwood par-ci et Torchwood par-là ! D'ailleurs, heureux de vous rencontrer !

Jack aurait été vexé par ces paroles, si ce n'avait été pour l'énorme sourire, et le ton affectif qu'il avait employé.

Puis, sans trop savoir comment le Docteur avait réussi son coup, Ianto était parti leur faire du thé ou du café et Gwen était allé contrôler un incident au commissariat de police dont il doutait de l'existence.

- Jack, _Jack_, je n'ai pas projeté mes émotions sur toi.

Le Docteur, alors qu'il parlait, le trainait vers une des banquettes installées dans le Hub – c'était Manon, la terrifiante Manon, qui l'avait convaincu – _menacé_ – de mettre des canapés partout. Manon, morte dans une explosion extraterrestre.

- Je… ne comprends pas.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui projette, c'est toi qui lis dans mon esprit. Je n'y ai pas fait attention, parce que je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un avec des capacités télépathiques ici, mais je peux le sentir maintenant.

Il lisait dans l'esprit du Seigneur du Temps ? Mais c'était impossible…

- Tu ne comprends pas Jack ? Tu ne devenais pas fou pendant tout ce temps où tu entendais des voix… enfin, pas entièrement. C'était les pensées des personnes à proximité de là où tu étais enterré.

- Donc je suis devenu… empathe ? Mais c'est impossible, je suis humain, et tu l'as dit toi-même, les humains ont une compréhension trop étroite de l'empathie.

Il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire qu'il n'était plus humain. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose dont il avait besoin maintenant, pas alors qu'il questionnait déjà sa propre santé mentale.

- Oui mais aucun humain n'a vécu aussi longtemps que toi Jack.

Et il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Parce que, étant une « erreur », un modèle unique, qui savait ce qu'il allait devenir ?

Et une horrible pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Est-ce que je peux être dangereux pour ceux autour de moi ?

Le Docteur resta longtemps silencieux, les yeux mi-clos, les doigts tapotant distraitement son genou en rythme alors qu'il réfléchissait.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour le déterminer.

- Mais je pourrais l'être alors ?!

Un long moment de silence.

Puis :

- Peut-être.

oOo

Jack regarda tour à tour Ianto et Gwen, les jointures de ses doigts presque blanches à force de serrer le dossier de son siège. La salle de conférences lui semblait si vide maintenant, et cela ne pouvait que le faire penser aux candidatures qui l'attendaient sur son bureau, certaines d'hors et déjà écartées.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il repoussait cette conversation, et il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Déjà, les questions sur la présence du Docteur quelques jours plus tôt se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes et il savait qu'il se devait de leur répondre.

- Je dois interviewer des candidats potentiels pour Torchwood cet après-midi, et je voudrais que vous veniez avec.

- Ce n'est pas si pressé que ça Jack, contra Gwen, et il vit qu'elle combattait rageusement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, nous sommes trois et on arrive à tout gérer.

Il soupira et frotta une main contre son visage, tentant de trouver la manière la moins abrupte possible de leur annoncer ce qui allait suivre.

Il ne la trouva pas.

- Vous ne serez bientôt plus que deux.

_/Ce fut au tour de Jack de rester longtemps silencieux, ne sachant comment réagir à ces paroles._

_- Comment ça peut-être ? Ca veut dire quoi exactement ?_

_- Tu rentres dans l'esprit des gens sans t'en rendre compte Jack. Tu peux les influencer si tu veux, et même si tu ne le veux qu'inconsciemment. Sans parler des dégâts que tu pourrais infliger à la psyché d'une personne que tu considères comme un ennemi._

_Jack ferma les yeux et pressa le bas de la paume de ses mains contre ses paupières, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour réussir à la garder régulière._

_- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ?_

_Le Docteur sembla réfléchir à son tour, avant de lui adresser un sourire lumineux._

_- Viens avec moi, je t'apprendrai comment contrôler tout cela !/_

- Jack, tu ne peux pas nous abandonner ! s'exclama Ianto alors que Gwen, les yeux exorbités, lui demandait de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

L'immortel tira la chaise d'en dessous de la table et s'assit finalement dessus. Il était temps de faire preuve d'un peu de sincérité à l'égard de son équipe.

- Je vous ai menti sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors de… il y a une semaine.

Les mots étaient si difficiles à manipuler à cet instant.

- J'ai été enterré vivant en 27, lors de la création de Cardiff.

Il les vit ne pas comprendre tout de suite le sens de ses paroles puis, alors qu'ils réalisaient ce qu'il venait de dire, leur expression se fit horrifiée.

Il détourna le regard.

- Le problème c'est que… j'ai développé une certaine forme de pouvoirs télépathiques que je ne peux pas contrôler.

Cette fois – pour la première fois peut-être – ils ne l'interrompirent pas.

- Je suis devenu dangereux pour vous.

Il vit Ianto se redresser et les protestations se former sur les lèvres de Gwen, tous deux prêts à lui demander de rester sans prendre en considération les risques qu'ils encourraient alors. Il secoua simplement la tête de droite à gauche, touché, mais ne pouvant se permettre d'être infléchi sur ce point.

- Combien de temps ? murmura Ianto, le regard baissé, fixant avec intensité la table.

_/ Oh, il était ravi de retourner voyager avec le Docteur, et plus que cela même, mais abandonner son équipe dans un tel moment… ? Ce n'était définitivement pas la chose qu'il aurait aimé faire._

_- Il faut que je… que j'organise quelques trucs avec mon équipe avant de pouvoir…_

_Le Docteur acquiesça, sans même lui lancer un regard réprobateur._

_- Je repasse te chercher dans un mois alors._

_Jack secoua la tête à ces mots._

_- Je parie que ça ne fera pas un mois pour toi._

_- Hep, Seigneur du Temps ici. Les privilèges vont avec le titre._

_Vivre de nouveau de manière non linéaire lui semblait de plus en plus attirant. Et puis, le Docteur n'était pas un humain… il n'était pas aussi fragile qu'un humain._

_Mais il avait d'autres choses à penser avant._

_- Un mois est trop court, il faut que je choisisse de nouveaux membres pour l'équipe, et que je leur donne les bases et…_

_- On se revoit dans deux mois alors !_

_Le Docteur se mit aussitôt debout, tournant sur ses talons pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux avant de partir._

_- Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner totalement ton équipe Jack. Je te donnerai un téléphone comme celui que Rose avait et ils pourront toujours te joindre en cas de besoin./_

oOo

Ca y est, il avait fait ses adieux. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas définitifs, mais la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ils n'auraient plus les mêmes statuts.

Maria, leur nouveau médecin en chef, Steven, un ancien soldat né avec une arme entre les mains et avec l'esprit suffisamment flexible pour pouvoir adorer ce boulot, et Matt, leur geek qui s'était adapté comme un poisson dans l'eau à tout leur équipement formaient une nouvelle équipe. Tous les cinq l'avaient longuement enlacé avant de le laisser partir, et Gwen et Ianto lui avaient promis que, s'il ne prenait pas soin de lui, ils trouveraient un moyen de le lui faire regretter.

Le Docteur l'attendait déjà, debout et appuyé contre le TARDIS.

Il courut pour le rejoindre, ne ralentissant que lorsqu'il arriva à proximité pour s'arrêter à moins d'un mètre de lui.

- Docteur.

- Jack.

Et, avec chacun un sourire identique aux lèvres, ils entrèrent dans le box de police bleu.

The end

Petites explications de l'auteur (attention, spoilers !) :

On a appris que Jack allait devenir Face de Boe, or celui-ci est télépathe et a pleins d'autres pouvoirs psychiques, dont Jack a dû les développer à un moment ou à un autre. Et je pense que passer presque deux mille ans sous terre à mourir et revivre favorise ce genre de développement. Et puis, si Face de Boe savait quoi dire au Docteur, c'est que le Docteur avait dû le mentionner à un moment donné à Jack donc c'est que le Docteur et Jack continuent à se voir.

De plus, Jack peut sembler un peu OOC par moment, mais je pense que, vu ce qu'il a subi, il doit être un peu (!) émotionnellement instable.


End file.
